JP-A-1-68503 discloses a disposable diaper having a pair of standing gathers outside of the lateral edges of the absorbent member. The standing gathers have a T-shaped cross-section composed of a basal wall and overhangs on both lateral sides of the basal wall. The disposable diaper is adapted to have the upper side of the T-shaped standing gathers applied to the wearer's thighs thereby to prevent leaks.
While nonwoven fabric, etc. with a good hand is used to form such standing gathers, it has been difficult to make the standing gathers continuously and stably because, for one thing, the overhangs are narrow and, for another, a certain height of the basal wall should be secured.